The Assasin
by Charlie Doe
Summary: I'm a newbie at this so I ended up getting my hand royally cyber-slapped for uploading this story wrong. God I hope I did it right this time!


**The Assassin**

**PROLOGUE**

Tokyo, Japan.

The room was small and sparsely furnished. Feeble light filtered in through slits in the bamboo blind covering the room's only window. A tiny desk and chair sat forlornly in one corner of the room, as did a cot in another corner. The walls were bare except for the tacky wallpaper peeling from them like dead skin flaking off an old man. Small particles of dust moved restlessly in the shafts of light, stirred up by the pacing of the room's lone occupant, a young woman, who prowled the room impatiently. Every now and again, she would stop in front of the door and peer out of the peep hole, obviously waiting for someone.

Finally, a quick rap on the door ceased the woman's caged pacing; she turned and yanked it open. Standing in the doorway was skinny, greasy-haired little man with dark, shiny eyes and a long, pointed nose. His mouth sported a huge set of protruding front teeth, which lent his face a distinct rat-like quality. Quickly, the woman grabbed the rat- faced man by the front of his jacket and hauled him, bodily, into the room.

"It's about time!" she snarled, pulling his face close enough so that their noses almost touched.

"My apologies for taking so long, Ansatsusha-san", replied the little man quickly, in a tremulous voice. "I had to be sure I was not followed!"

Abruptly, the woman let go of the man. He dropped to the floor with a heavy thump as the woman moved to the window. Cautiously, she peered out the bamboo covering; shafts of sunlight slashed across her face.

"Were you?" she growled over her shoulder at him. He blinked his glittery eyes, still stunned by his fall. "W...wha...?" he stammered, confused.

The woman turned from the window and strode over to him. She stared down at him, her blue eyes burning like twin pieces of ice, her fists planted firmly on her slender hips. She bared her teeth at the man and hissed, "Were you followed, _baka_!?" She spat the last word out like it was something foul in her mouth.

"N..No...Ansatsusha-san, I'm sure of it!" he replied hastily as he got to his feet.

The woman moved away from the man and back to the window. She turned and leaned against the wall, crossed her arms and didn't bother to look out into the street again. She carefully watched the rat-faced man as he dusted himself off. He then reached into his pocket and produced a small, white envelope which he gave her with a shaky hand. The woman took the envelope and sat down at the small desk.

"It's all there, everything you requested," said the man hurriedly. "There's I.D., a passport, driver's license, birth certificate; everything you need to start a new life as a whole new person. I even uploaded your new persona into the net, so you're just another 'Joe Shmoe' from 'No Where Interesting, USA' You'll be able to find out your new tax history, medical history, and even when you got your first period, if that's you thing."

The man smiled, showing his jutting teeth. In the dim light it made him look like a carnival freak, and even more rat-like. "I have to admit, this is my best work yet," he said proudly.

The woman finished looking at her documents and turned to him. "It had better be," she warned him as she handed him a thick parcel she had retrieved from the desk. Rat-man bowed low, clutching the parcel.

"_Domo arigato_, Ansatsusha-san," he sniveled as he opened the door to leave.

The young woman sighed as she closed the door behind the rat-faced man. It had cost her nearly half of her savings, but she had finally found a way to escape the trap her life had become. She would leave Japan, gladly, never looking back. From this day on, she would only look forward, into the future, into a life without pain, without death, without masters. A life she controlled; no longer a puppet-slave to men who decided her every move, her every action, even her every thought. In her new life she could have the family that she had been torn from, the family she missed so badly it ached within her everyday of her life.

Freedom! She thought. What a glorious notion, and she damn well ready to embrace it!

Translated from Japanese:

_Baka_: stupid or idiot

_Domo arigato_: thank-you (casual)

**Chapter One**

A large cloudbank obscured the moon, covering the Earth below in an inky darkness. Shrouded from head to toe in a black Ninja _ghi_, Ansatsusha slipped silently across the outer lawns leading up to the wall surrounding the Xavier Institute. She had been researching the place for the last six months and had bought as much information about the place as the rest of her ill-gotten savings could provide her. If she could be grateful about one thing her teachers had made her learn, it was how to deal with Shi'ar technology. Her teachers didn't have a lot of the alien technology, but even aliens from another planet could be bought if the price was right, and her patrons had made damn sure they were able to get their hands on at least some of that priceless equipment.

When Ansatsusha reached the wall, she put on a small breathing apparatus and crouched low to the Earth. Digging her fingers into the hard soil at the base of the wall and, using her mutant abilities to manipulate anything organic, she ordered the ground to open as a tunnel. When it was deep enough, she slipped into the hole and ordered the ground to close in behind her. Ansatsusha was careful to go to just the right depth and move at just the right pace. If she did it properly, the Shi'ar sensors would mistake her for a burrowing animal and ignore her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ansatsusha felt where the mansion was built into the Earth. She moved slowly upward and was expelled, gracefully, and quietly, from the ground. She pulled off her breathing mask and hid it back in one of the many folds of her ghi.

Ansatsusha had made sure that she had been deposited in front of the window of a room frequented by the students. Along with her research of the Institute, Ansatsusha had done some serious recon of the place. She knew that these rooms, in particular, had little or no security in them because of the students' persistent habit of inadvertently setting off the alarms.

Ansatsusha pulled a _shuriken_ from her ghi and sliced a hole in the window. Reaching in, she unlocked the latch and crept into the room. So far, so good!

For a moment Ansatsusha gazed at the opulent furniture and various bric-a-brac appointed to the room. She knew the mansion's owner, Charles Xavier, was wealthy, but with knick-knacks like these...One vase alone she recognized as eleventh century, completely priceless. Maybe after she was finished with her work here tonight, she would come back later, and steal the old man blind.

Now that she was inside, Ansatsusha knew she didn't have to worry too much about inner defenses, again because of what she knew of the student's habits. Of course, the lower sections, the ones beneath the Earth, were still heavily guarded, but those sections housed secrets she couldn't gain access to. She wasn't interested in them, though; she was only interested in the student wings.

Quietly, Ansatsusha navigated the twists and turns of the mansion's dimly-lit, mahogany-paneled corridors, until she finally came upon the room she had been looking for. Ansatsusha stopped and carefully reached for the doorknob. Smiling, as she read the hand-drawn sign on the door, ("Jubilee's room. Stay the hell out!"), Ansatsusha turned the knob and crept quietly into the room. She located the bed with its lone occupant, and quickly moved to the side of it, pushing aside the sheet hiding a head covered in ebony hair. Ansatsusha touched the young girl's head and allowed her mutant power to flow through her again, willing the girl's mind into a deeper sleep so she wouldn't wake while she moved her. She lifted the girl's slight form over her shoulder and crept out of the room.

Ansatsusha steered her way back toward the room with window she had opened.

Suddenly, she was frozen in her tracks by a menacing voice, which snarled, "I don't know who you think you are, Bub, but I suggest you put the kid down now, before I get mad and tear you a new one!"

Ansatsusha cursed silently to herself, and laid the girl carefully on the floor, turning to meet her adversary. She pulled off her hood as she did so. The man gave her a bold look as he licked his lips.

"Well, well, well," he said in a lazy drawl. "Ain't you pretty as a picture? Too bad I'm gonna have to rearrange that lovely face of yours, unless you tell me what the hell you're doin' with our little Jubilee there."

Ansatsusha groaned inwardly. "_Kuso_!" she muttered to herself. She recognized the dominant looking man in front of her from her research of the Xavier Institute, and from what she had heard about him in Japan. He was known as "Wolverine", and she cursed herself a second time. Of all the people in the school, she had to bump into one of the most formidable mutants in the world!

Translated from Japanese:

_Ghi:_ loose-fitting outfit that looks similar to western pajamas

_Shuriken:_ razor-sharp, star-shaped weapon that is small and usually thrown at one's opponent

_Kuso_: shit

**Chapter Two**

Ansatsusha's ears barely registered a strange _snickt_ sound before the attack began. She leapt straight up into the air as Wolverine lunged at her, swiping at her with claws which had magically appeared from between the knuckles of both his hands. She brought her legs down hard on top of Wolverine's back, hoping to unbalance him as she leap-frogged over his head. Her legs felt as though they had hit concrete and she didn't get the momentum she had hoped for, landing way to close to the angry mutant for her comfort. He spun lightly and again took a swipe at her; she ducked his claws a second time and remembered that they, along with his entire skeletal structure, were encased in adamantium, a metal stronger than titanium. Perfect.....

Ansatsusha kicked her foot out as hard as she could. She caught her assailant in the ankle and, although she couldn't topple him, she did cause him to loose some of his balance. She felt the impact of her kick all the way into her teeth as she back-peddled away from Wolverine and his vicious blades. Enough of this! She thought to herself. Time to show the Wolverine he isn't the only one with teeth!

Ansatsusha unsheathed matching _wakizashi_ blades from their holsters strapped to her back and took her stance. He didn't look impressed; in fact he grinned, baring large canines as he snarled, "Well, c'mon darlin'. Let's see how well you dance."

Ansatsusha was similarly not impressed. She was seasoned enough to recognize an intimidation tactic when she saw one. Well, she thought to herself, I'd better get this over with quickly, before this fool wakes the entire house. Also, she had put Jubilee into a deep sleep, but not a coma, the girl was bound to wake up sooner or later.

Wakizashi blade's raised, Ansatsusha attacked Wolverine. He met her assault with a swipe of his claws; the sound of metal on metal rang through the room. Sparks rained down from claw and sword alike as the two combatants struggled against one another. Finally, Wolverine's claws slid through metal of her blades, easily breaking them in half. Ansatsusha groaned inwardly. Those blades were hand-made, two-thousand-year-old folded steel. They were irreplaceable!

Ansatsusha lifted her knee and aimed for Wolverine's groin; he recognized the attack and moved his leg to counter, just as she had hoped. She pushed away from him, spun around delivered a powerful round-house kick. This did manage to knock Wolverine down, but the impact of the blow on her leg was excruciating. She was pretty sure her ankle was sprained. Ignoring the pain, Anasatsusha dropped what was left of her blades and reached down to scoop up the sleeping Jubilee, heading for the open window. She didn't get very far when she was stopped instantly by a powerful yank on her long hair. Jubilee bumped to the floor in a heap, still snoring contently as Ansatsusha let go of her. Geez! Did nothing wake that kid?! thought Ansatsusha wildly.

Wolverine yanked Ansatsusha viciously backwards, towards him. Damn that braid, she thought ferociously, I should have cut the god damned thing off long ago!

Cool adamantium claws pressed against her throat as Wolverine pulled her against him and tilted her head up and backwards so he could look into her face. "I'm losein' my patience fast, lady," he snarled at her. "Tell me what you're doin' here or I'll-"

Anasatsusha's leg kicked up, by her head, and her booted toes got him straight in the face. Wolverine let go of her hair and grabbed his nose as blood squirted from it. Hah! She may not have broken it, but she did some kind of damage!

Almost immediately, Wolverine's nose stopped bleeding. Again, Anasatsusha recalled what she knew of this mutant's powers. He had a healing ability so powerful that it was said he could re-grow limbs; no one was even sure of his real age. Some said it may even render him immortal.

Well, immortal or not, it was a good thing her mutant power was just the opposite of his and Anasatsusha's masters had taught her well how to use it. She spun around and grabbed Wolverine on either side of his face. Willing her mutant power into him, she commanded his brain to misfire, causing a grand maul seizure. Instantly, Anasatsusha felt his healing ability start fighting her, keeping his brain from submitting to her will. She pushed harder, straining against his abilities, thrusting herself into his brain.

Suddenly, something strange began to happen. Heat rose from the pit of her stomach, coursing through her veins, making her senses hyper-aware. Her breathing became erratic and her heart began to beat furiously. She became aware of Wolverine's own heavy breathing mixing with hers; she was aware of his body's heat, his very smell. She could feel the satin-covering-muscle-and-steel texture of his skin under her fingertips. She became acutely aware that her body was mashed up against his and he was naked except for a pair of pajama pants. Without meaning to, she closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips.

Anasatsusha's eyes popped open in complete surprise. Wolverine stared back at her, the same surprise mirrored in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing to me?" he demanded in a husky voice.

"It's not me," she replied breathlessly, as she instantly let go of him.

That proved to be a huge mistake; letting go of Wolverine so quickly caused Anasatsusha to fall forward, smacking right into him. Wolverine's body jerked hard at the intimate contact and he lost his balance, falling forward, knocking her over and landing on top of her.

Ansatsusha's breath was knocked from her. By the Goddess Kuan-Yin! she thought, wildly. He must weigh a ton!

Writhing and straining against him, Ansatsusha tried to push Wolverine off her. Another huge mistake! Wolverine groaned loudly in her ear, his breathing became fast and ragged like it was being torn from his throat.

Eruptions of sensation were going off inside Ansatsusha's body, building in tempo until it threatened to explode. Dimly, she realized what might be happening to her and her foe. She had heard tales about what happened to healers when they combined their powers; it was like their bodies melded into one, like the combining of two souls into one perfect being. But, that couldn't be right. Her masters had taught her to be an anti-healer; she didn't have a healing ability...did she?

Suddenly, all thought was wiped from her mind as, finally, the powerful feelings of pleasure crested, exploding into the most extreme orgasm Ansatsusha had ever experienced in her life. She barely heard her scream of pleasure mingle with the sound of Wolverine's own intense roar as oblivion reached out to engulf them both.

**Chapter Three**

Ansatsusha laid Jubilee's prone body down on the pallet in her small bedroom. She touched the young girl's head and let her mutant power show her where Jubilee's mind was. The girl was still in REM sleep, she wouldn't wake for a few more hours.

Steam billowed from the bathroom as Ansatsusha stood under the hissing spray of the shower. She had scrubbed herself all over and washed her hair twice and she could still smell Wolverine all over her. What bothered her was that she found the smell pleasant...

Enough! Ansatsusha thought to herself vehemently. What the hell had happened to her and Wolverine? He was unconscious when she had finally come back to herself, and she'd left him lying prone on the floor as she had gotten the hell out of there as fast as she could.

Tunneling back through the ground with Jubilee had been excruciatingly nerve-wracking. Ansatsusha knew she would have to take as much time and care as she did getting into the place, or she would be detected by the Shi'ar sensors and be blown to bits, along with her young captive.

But, she managed to do it, fleeing in the little compact car she had bought to get to and from work, and with no sign of pursuit. That meant Wolverine must still have been unconscious as they were racing away. Thank Kaun-Yin for small favors!

Now she and Jubilee were safe in her home and she was standing in the shower trying to erase the effects of a Guinness World Record breaking orgasm; given to her by a man she'd never had sex with. What the _hell_ was going on!?!

Ansatsusha had been trained by psychic monks who had taught her how to mutilate the human body; to disrupt the electrical impulses flowing into the brain; to form deadly blood clots in the heart or arteries and to snap or mangle bone with her will. They had told her that she was "_Ansatsusha_", an assassin, an "anti-healer". She never once considered the fact that if she could break bone, she would be able to mend it. The monks told her that you were either one or the other, not both. So why had her body gone all haywire when she tried to kill Wolverine?

Ansatsusha sighed heavily and turned off the flow of water. She wrapped herself in a clean towel and began drying her long hair, trying not to think about what had happened between her and Wolverine. That was a thought for another day.

As she combed out her long, black hair, Ansatsusha allowed her mind to begin the _ryuha, _a type of martial arts meditation. She did this for about an hour, until she found her thoughts calm and quiet. After donning a clean pajama shirt, she lay down on the pallet beside Jubilee. The girl stirred in her sleep so Ansatsusha murmured to her quietly in Japanese. The girl settled down and Ansatsusha gave her a light kiss on the forehead before she, too, fell into a peaceful sleep.

"_Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you? What the HELL is going on here?!?"_

Ansatsusha was awake instantly at the sound of Jubilee's screeching voice. She sat up, scratched her head, and gave the girl a pointed look.

"Quiet down," she told her.

Jubilee, who had been standing in the middle of the room, rounded on her. "Lady, I don't know who you are, but you'd better answer my questions, RIGHT NOW!"

Ansatsusha winced.

Did all thirteen-year-old girls have such piercing voices?

Rising from the pallet, Ansatsusha yawned hugely, and stretched. A dull ache moved up her leg, reminding her of her sprained ankle. She ignored the pain and moved past Jubilee, into the adjoining room, motioning for the girl to follow. Jubilee huffed angrily and followed Ansatsusha.

"Listen lady, you'd better answer me!" warned Jubilee, "you have no _idea_ who you're dealing with!"

"_Shizuka ni shiro!" _

Ansatsusha glared at Jubilee for a moment before she turned around and entered the kitchen, moving to the refrigerator. She opened it and pulled out a carton of milk.

"Do all you 'X-Men' threaten everyone the same way?" she asked in a disgusted voice. "Be patient, Loud One. Sit, have some breakfast, I will explain everything."

"I don't want any god damn breakfast! Tell me what's going on or you're going feel what it's like to have a firecracker up your ass!!"

Ansatsusha slammed the milk she was holding onto the small kitchen table, spraying white droplets everywhere.

"Fine," she said angrily, planting both arms on the table and leaning toward Jubilee.

"I'll tell you who I am! I'm the one who named you, Jubilation! I am _oneesan_, your big sister!"

Translated from Japanese

_Shizuka ni shiro_: shut up

_Oneesan:_ older sister

**Chapter Four**

Wolverine stretched, yawned hugely, and sat up. He sat scratching his stomach idly, and then rubbed his head, trying to focus his eyes and his thoughts. Why the hell did his bed seem so hard...?

Awareness came flooding back. Jumping to his feet, Wolverine raced to the window, where he had seen the dark-haired woman kidnapping Jubilee. Banging the sill up into the casement, he stuck his head out of the opening and carefully sniffed the pre-dawn air. They were there, both of them; their scents were still strong. They hadn't left very long ago; it had only been a few hours. He couldn't see any trace of how they escaped, but he was confident he could track them by scent long enough to find a clue as to which direction to take.

Not bothering to tell anyone what had happened, Wolverine raced to his bedroom, hastily threw on some cloths, grabbed a leather jacket, and ran back out the door. He sprinted down the corridor and, after punching the proper codes into a blinking security pad, entered the mansion's enormous garage. He grabbed the nearest motorcycle, a jet-black Harley Davidson Sportster, and wheeled it quickly outside toward the window.

After testing the air again, Wolverine realized he had lost the scent. It was strong here at the foot of the window, but it didn't go anywhere else. Maybe the woman was a mutant who could teleport, he thought to himself. But, if she could do that, why would she teleport to just outside the widow? Maybe she could only teleport small distances; which would mean...

Wolverine moved to the high wall surrounding the mansion's grounds. He decided to test the area straight in front of where the smell was at the window. Bingo! He caught their scent almost immediately and followed it.

Smoke billowed out from the wailing back tire of the Sportster as Wolverine peeled out down the street, heading east. He had followed the scent out to the road and had recognized the distinct aroma of petrol and exhaust. They had escaped in a car and, lucky for him, there had been no other vehicles on the street to corrupt the scent.

As Wolverine sped down the street, he began to think about what the woman had done to him during their fight. He remembered her trying to do something to his head, something destructive, because he could feel his healing factor kick in and start fighting it. But then; Holy Mother of Christ!! He didn't know it was possible for one person to feel pleasure that extreme!

Hell, women had tried to seduce him before, he mused. For some of them, it even worked for a while. But, he'd never had a woman actually _force_ an orgasm on him and, to make matters worse, he'd passed out from it! What the _fuck_ kind of fighting technique was _that!?!_

Finally, the road split off into two directions. Wolverine slowed, and then halted the bike. He sat at the intersection for a moment, again testing the air. He picked up the scent again and was off, taking the road on the left. As he drove his mind wandered back to the scuffle he'd had earlier. That woman; man, she'd been hot! He recognized that she was half-Japanese, like Jubilee. And he'd always had a thing for Japanese women. Too bad she was on the wrong side.....

Enough! Wolverine said to himself vehemently, giving his head a mental shake. I'll think about what happened between me and that broad later! Right now I have a brat to find and an ass to kick.

**Chapter Five**

"So, what's your name?"

Ansatsusha poured Jubilee a bowl of Froot Loops. The girl had finally calmed down and was sitting, watching the older woman warily.

"Ansatsusha Lee is my full name," answered Ansatsusha. "But, I'm getting to that-"

"If you're my older sister, how come Mom and Dad never mentioned you?"

"How should I know?!" exclaimed Ansatsusha, disgruntled. "Maybe they didn't want to traumatize you! Now be quiet, so I can explain things!"

Jubilee huffed once, and then started eating her cereal.

"I don't remember a whole lot about our parents; they were never home. I spent most of my time being raised by the servants," began Ansatsusha. "But I remember when you arrived home from the hospital when I was twelve. I guess you were kind of cute-."

Jubilee gave a loud snort. Her blue eyes went wide with innocence when Ansatsusha shot her a pointed look.

"What?" Jubilee shrugged. "You want me to believe you? Tell me something I don't know."

After pausing to see if Jubilee was finished with her outburst, Ansatsusha continued.

"You _were_ cute. I remember calling you 'our parent's little jubilation'. Mother and Father agreed, so they named you that."

"Thanks a lot..." grumbled Jubilee around a mouthful of Froot Loops. "Telling me that you named me Jubilation isn't helping your case any." Ansatsusha ignored her.

"Two years later I started getting bad headaches. Our parents took me to the finest doctors but they couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with me. At first they thought I had a brain tumor or something, but that wasn't it. Then, I began to notice that I could make the house plants grow like crazy if I touched them. I could also tell exactly what other people were feeling if they were really emotional. It was especially strong around you because you were a baby and you emoted all over the place.

"So you got your mutant powers when you hit puberty; big deal," said Jubilee, shrugging.

"We all do. Everybody knows _that._"

"Can I tell my story now, or what?"

"Sorry! My bad. Tell on."

"Thank-you."

"Not long after I got my mutant abilities; I was kidnapped and taken to Japan. I assumed our parents looked for me, but I'm not surprised they didn't find me. Or, if they did, I'm not surprised they didn't get me back. The people who took me are pretty good at keeping that which they...appropriate."

The kettle on the stove began to whistle shrilly. Ansatsusha got up from the table and made herself a cup of coffee. She blew on the hot brew in her cup; a distant look was in her eyes.

"Who took you?" prompted Jubilee.

"_Nani?"_ asked Ansatsusha, blinking. At Jubilee's blank look, she shook her head and gave the girl an apologetic smile. "_Sumimasen_, _imoutosan. _I asked you what you said."

"Then speak English!" demanded Jubilee, exasperated. "I wanted to know, who took you?"

"It was the _Youkai_, a powerful and ancient cult of demon worshippers. They took me because I fit an ancient prophecy of their tradition. It had to do with a girl of Japanese linage, who could literally manipulate anything living using only her will. Plus, she had to be empathic."

The prophecy stated that their _Taiyoukai_-" Jubilee frowned. "A demon Lord," corrected Ansatsusha. "It would return to flesh after a thousand years of slumber; but, only in a specific type of vessel. It turns out that I fit the bill."

"So you're kidnapped to become 'treat of the week' for some demon lord," said Jubilee, finishing her cereal. "What happened next?"

Ansatsusha sighed and sat down at the table. Jubilee poured herself a second bowl of Froot Loops and waited for her to continue.

"I was taken to a Youkai monastery, and re-named Ansatsusha. Along with the basics about their religious beliefs, the monks taught me martial arts, how to use my mutant abilities, and trained me in the art of assassination. Later, they told me that some day I was to become a_ mononoke_, a vessel for the demon spirit."

"Lucky you," said Jubilee. "Sounds like you had lots of fun."

"You have no idea," said Ansatsusha. "All I did was train so that my body would be in 'perfect condition' for the Taiyoukai. I was monitored morning, noon and night, and always in the company of the monks. They were afraid I would escape. For a while, I kept thinking our Mother and Father would show up. But, they never did."

"They were murdered," said Jubilee bluntly.

"I know," replied Ansatsusha, sadly. "I found out about their murder while I was trying to find you."

"Didn't _you_ ever try to escape?" said Jubilee, changing the subject.

"Of course I did!" exclaimed Ansatsusha. "But I kept getting caught. As punishment I would be bound, gagged, blind-folded and locked up for weeks."

"Sorry to hear that," said Jubilee. She didn't sound very contrite, though, so Ansatsusha ignored the apology and continued.

"I stayed a prisoner of the Youkai cult for almost ten years. The time was drawing closer for me to become the mononoke. The prophecy said that would happen when I turned twenty-five. I became more afraid, and I was getting pissed off. I didn't want to be possessed by a demon and those Youkai _konoyarou _had no right to do this to me! More than anything, though, I just wanted to return home to my family.

I knew the monks would never let me go. So, I bided my time, and the next time I was sent out to assassinate someone, I made a decision. I killed the assassin, who was sent with me, instead. It took a lot of running, but I pretty much escaped from them, although it _was_ harder than it sounds. It took me months, after that, to find out that our parents had been murdered and that you had been sent to the Xavier Institute."

Jubilee set down her spoon and looked at Ansatsusha. "You know, Ansa...Anna-sat...what'd you say your name was?" she asked.

"Ansatsusha."

"What's your real name? The one our parent's gave you?"

Ansatsusha looked uncomfortable and said nothing. She fiddled with coffee cup for a moment, and then proceeded to open and close the cereal box over and over again. She mumbled something incoherently, and finally got up from the table to refill her coffee cup.

"What was that?" asked Jubilee; her eyebrows raised.

"I said....our parents, named "

Ansatsusha slumped down heavily in her chair and gave Jubilee a look of antipathy. The girl burst out laughing.

"I think you got off lightly being named Jubilation! But, the monks re-named me, and _you_ may call me Ann."

"Yeah, but I prefer Cookie," said Jubilee shaking with laughter. Ansatsusha rolled her eyes skyward and waited for the younger girl to stop giggling. Finally, Jubilee sat still, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"With a name like Cookie, I can believe you _may_ be my sister after all," she smirked. Suddenly, she stopped laughing. "Wait a second," she said, confused. "My first word was-"

"Cookie," finished Ansatsusha. "I know. I also know that you started walking when you were eight months old, started talking when you were ten months old, and that your favorite kid's show was Sesame Street. You'd immediately stop what you were doing and run to the TV the instant you heard the Cookie Monster. In fact, that was what you used to call me; only it would come out as 'Kook Munder'."

Jubilee gave her a surprised look. "_You_ were 'Kook Munder'?" she asked, astonished.

Ansatsusha nodded her head. "Maybe _now_ you can believe that I just _may be_ your long-lost sister?"

Jubilee frowned and gave her a penetrating look. To Ansatsusha, she still looked highly doubtful.

"Seriously, though," scowled Jubilee, changing the subject again. "If you found out where I lived, why didn't you just come to the Institute and ask for me?"

"I didn't have time for your friends to check out my story. I'm pretty sure the Youkai cult has discovered where I am, and I need to get out of here. But I'll be damned if I'll leave without you; I've waited too long to see my family again!"

"What makes you think they've found you?"

"The other day, I saw a suspicious-looking man at the coffee house where I just started working. A co-worker of mine said that he was asking questions about me, but the manager wouldn't give him any of my personal information."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"It wouldn't have taken long for a Youkai to get the info he needed," said Asatsusha grimly. "I fled from my small apartment and hid here in this house. I know the people who own it because they come in to the coffee shop all the time. They went away on vacation and won't be back for a few more weeks. It won't take the Youkai long to find me; to find _us,_ though,so we can't stay here"

Jubilee got up from the table and started walking toward the door. "I'm really sorry about your problems, Cookie," she said, pulling it open. "But I'm going home, and I think you should come with me. If you are who you say you are, then- Oh! Hi, Logan!"

Standing in the doorway, looking extremely angry, was Wolverine.

Translated from Japanese:

_Sumimasen: _I'm sorry

_Imoutosan:_ little sister

_Mononoke:_ translates best into "monster princess out for blood."

_Konoyarou: _bastard

**Chapter Six**

"Do you know how many cars I had to sniff to find you?" demanded Wolverine after Jubilee explained the situation to him.

"And you," he said, rounding on Ansatsusha. "Next time, use the goddamned door if you wanna chat with one of the students."

Ansatsusha gave him a bored look. Turning to the cupboard she reached to the top shelf to retrieve a coffee cup. As she reached, the bottom of her nighty raised higher, exposing one rounded cheek. Wolverine felt heat uncoil in the pit of his stomach and start spreading throughout his limbs. The woman turned around and asked him something. Tearing his gaze away from her legs, he met her eyes.

"Wha...?" he gulped in confusion. Ansatsusha stared back at him and didn't answer. He could see an inner fire that matched his own, burning in her ice-blue eyes.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his dazed state by Jubilee madly waving her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooooo! Anybody home?" she asked impatiently. "She wanted to know if you want a coffee!!"

Wolverine felt heat rising to his face. Holy shit! He thought wildly; am I actually gonna blush?!

Wolverine grabbed a cigar out of the front pocket of his leather jacket and lit it. He stared at the floor as he took a long haul off it and expelled pungent smoke

"Got any Jack Daniels?" he mumbled. Ansatsusha frowned hard at him. Jubilee hid a grin. Wolverine sighed heavily. "Coffee's fine," he said, rolling his eyes.

"We have to take her back to the Institute," said Jubilee to Wolverine, who took the cup of coffee Ansatsusha offered to him. He began staring at her bare legs again.

"I need to know if she's telling the truth and Professor X will be able to tell us that," continued Jubilee.

"I _am_ telling the truth," interjected Ansatsusha. She was leaning against the cupboard with her arms crossed, avoiding Wolverine's gaze. "And we're not going back to the Institute. We don't have time; we have to leave immediately."

"You're not taking her anywhere, lady!" growled Wolverine finally looking at her face. He turned toward Jubilee. "You're coming home with me, kid."

"Over _your _dead body!" threatened Ansatsusha, straightening up from the cupboard.

"That's enough, Cookie," said Jubilee.

"Cookie?" asked Wolverine, surprised.

Ansatsusha glared at him as he began to snicker.

"My name is Ansatsusha, _Jubilation_!" she snarled at Jubilee, as she glowered at Wolverine.

"Ann then! Whatever! The point is; if you want me to believe you, you'll come back to the Institute with us--"

Abruptly, they were interrupted by a loud rapping on the front door. Wolverine gave Ansatsusha a sharp look.

"You expectin' anyone, darlin'?" he asked in a low voice.

"No one knows I'm here," she answered, just as quietly.

Wolverine moved Jubilee behind him as he got up and moved towards the door. There was a distinct _snick_ as his adamantium claws slid from their hiding place in between the knuckles of both his hands. He leaned toward the door and peered carefully out its tiny peek hole.

"It's the police," he said.

Ansatsusha grabbed Jubilee. "We need to get out of here," she hissed at the girl. "Now!"

Jubilee yanked her arm from Ansatsusha's grip. "I _told_ you," she hissed back, "I'm not going anywhere with you unless it's back to the Institute!"

"We don't have time for this," whispered Ansatsusha, grabbing Jubilee again. "You're comin--"

Again, there was a banging on the door, this time louder and accompanied by a man shouting "Police! Open the door Miss Chan! We know you're in there!"

Before Ansatsusha could do anything else, Wolverine sheathed his claws and yanked the door open, to reveal four police officers, accompanied by short, portly, Japanese man.

One of the officers glanced quickly at Wolverine, then pushed his way passed the mutant and into the kitchen. He was quickly followed by his fellow officers as he moved toward Ansatsusha, who began to back toward the door leading into the next room.

"Police! Get down on the floor, NOW!" barked the lead officer. Wolverine moved around the table to block the way of the officer.

"What's this all about, Bub?" he demanded.

The officer stopped and looked at Wolverine. "Do you know this woman?" he asked.

"Just met her," replied Wolverine. "Now answer my question."

"Move out of my way, sir," said the officer firmly, trying to shove the mutant out of the way. The other officers had moved pass them and were advancing on Ansatsusha and Jubilee.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," replied Wolverine, just as firmly.

He held his ground, as he eyed the other three men warily. The cops looked real enough to him, but they could be in disguise. He wasn't sure what was going on and he wasn't going to take any chances until he was positive the cops were legitimate.

"Sir, if you don't move this instant, I _will _pepper spray you and charge you with obstruction."

"You're welcome to try-"

"Just a moment!"

The fat Japanese man had entered behind the police officers and had moved up to stand beside the officer in front of Wolverine. He smiled widely, showing even, white teeth, as he reached into the inside pocket of the dark, blue suit he wore. Wolverine stiffened, but didn't say anything. He watched the man warily.

"I have documents which show I have custody of Jing-Mae Chan, that woman over there." The man waved the documents at Wolverine and nodded towards Ansatsusha.

"She is a disturbed young lady who can not be left alone without supervision," he continued. "She escaped from a facility in Japan where she was being treated for a paranoid delusional disorder; she led us on a merry chase until we found her here, in America. I have asked for the police to help me in apprehending her so that we can return her to Japan where she can get the treatment she needs."

Wolverine turned to Ansatsusha. "Is this true?" he asked her.

"All lies!" she shouted vehemently as she let go of Jubilee. "He is one of the _houshi_ who have kept me prisoner!"

"Now, now Jing-Mae," said the portly man in a soothing voice. "I think you've troubled these nice people long enough. You need to come home now."

"_Teme!_" spat Ansatsusha. "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you!" Turning, she fled into the next room.

"Stop her! Stop her!" cried the fat man. He grabbed Wolverine by the arm as the police officers ran after Ansatsusha, demanding that she stop and get down on the ground.

"Please! You must help us stop her," the portly man pleaded. "She is a very dangerous person to herself and others!"

Wolverine turned as an officer was tossed bodily into the kitchen. The man landed on the table, which made a loud crash as it split in two. Hearing another officer bellow in pain, Wolverine cursed, grabbed a tazer from the prone officer's utility belt, and headed into the next room.

"Stay here!" he ordered Jubilee, as he moved past her.

Wolverine saw Ansatsusha twist the wrist of one of the officers and shove him away from her. She spun around and kicked a second officer in the face, as a third jumped at her from behind. Deftly, the woman tossed him over her shoulder and into the officer who had just gotten his wrist twisted. The two men went down in a heap. Quickly, Ansatsusha jumped over them and headed back towards the kitchen, straight at Wolverine.

"This way, quick," he told her, as he gestured towards himself.

As she ran passed him, Wolverine stuck the tazer into Ansatsusha's ribs and pressed the button. The woman screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her body, stopping her instantly. She fell into an unconscious heap onto the floor.

"My thanks for your help," beamed the tubby man, bowing to Wolverine.

The police officers limped back into the kitchen to check on the condition of the comatose woman and put her in handcuffs. One of the men had radioed for an ambulance, which helped to confirm Wolverine's suspicions that these officers were legitimate.

"Who are you?" he asked the Japanese man.

"I am Doctor Hiro Woo," explained the man. "I am Miss Chan's personal councilor. She was brought to us many years ago, by her parents, who were very concerned about her erratic behavior. We thought we were progressing very well with her treatment, but all of a sudden, Miss Chan began telling us stories about being kidnapped by devil worshippers, and about being a long-lost daughter of a wealthy American family. We suspected she'd stopped taking her medication. Then, one night, she knocked out a nurse and disappeared from the hospital. It took us a long time to track her here; I'm just glad we found her before she had enough time to seriously hurt someone!"

Wolverine frowned. "The devil worshippers story is the one she told us," he said.

The sound of sirens approaching ended their conversation. Soon paramedics began filing into the small kitchen and tending the injured officers and the unconscious Ansatsusha. Jubilee grabbed Wolverine and pulled him over to a quiet corner.

"You're not going to let them take her are you?" she whispered anxiously to him. "She might be a nut job, but she's _still_ a mutant."

"Relax kid," replied Wolverine. "She'll be okay while she's with the cops at the hospital. That should give us enough time to get back to the Institute and tell the prof' what's happened. And I'm still not convinced she's been lying to us."

The paramedics were finally wheeling Ansatsusha out of the house on a stretcher. The police officer's injuries weren't too severe; the worst was a broken wrist. One officer stayed behind; to take his and Jubilee's statements, Wolverine assumed. He walked over and stopped the last paramedic who was following his companions out the door.

"Which hospital will she be taken to?" Wolverine asked the paramedic.

"Mercy General," answered the man and he continued out the door.

Wolverine frowned. He needed to get back to the Institute and talk to the Prof. He just might need to make an unscheduled visit to Mercy General.

Translated from Japanese:

_Teme:_ bastard

_Houshi:_ monk

**Chapter Seven**

Ansatsusha moaned in her sleep. She was having the nightmare again; the one where she was running down a corridor with walls that were dripping blood. Some thing was chasing her, but she was too afraid to stop and turn around to see what it was.

As she ran, Ansatsusha could feel the thing getting closer. She could smell its fetid breath, feel the foul, putrid stuff searing her back as the thing chasing her got closer and closer. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle; crying out as she stumbled, falling onto the floor in a heap. She tried to get back on her feet, but the pain in her ankle was too sharp; agony lanced through her leg.

Sobbing harder now, Ansatusha thrashed around in her bed as the dream tightened its grip. In the dream, she began to claw at the rug on the floor, trying to pull or drag herself away from the thing she was so terrified of. She could hear its guttural snarling voice, saying her name; calling to her; becoming a thunderous, earsplitting noise the closer it got. In vain, she tried to rise, to flee from the thing in the shadows, but the floor grew slick with the blood from the oozing walls, causing her to flail around like a doomed fish in a sportsman's boat.

Ansatsusha's hands made sickening, squelching noises in the rug as it, too filled with blood. All around her was the smell of blood, fear, and death.

Again, Ansatsusha tried to rise, and again her leg shrieked in pain. Ignoring it, she rose and began to run with all her might; but it was too late. Instantly, the thing was upon her, devouring her; in that moment, she finally understood what had been hunting her all along. It was her, but she has become the _Mononoke_, and it wanted the part of her that was Ansatsusha, dead.

Ripping at her with its putrid claws, the _Mononoke's_ razor-sharp fangs tore the flesh from Ansatsusha's body. She was dimly aware that it's only purpose was to consume her carcass and possess her soul. She screamed in absolute terror—

Ansatsusha bolted upright in her bed. Sweat poured down her face, mingling with the tears that were already coursing down her cheeks. Shivering almost uncontrollably, Ansatsusha looked around desperately, not knowing where she was. Slowly, comprehension dawned as she noticed the white room and beeping machines; she must be in a hospital room.

Ansatsusha wiped her face, then flung the sheets off her and swung her legs out of bed, onto the floor. As soon as she tried to stand, her legs folded; she crumpled to the floor in a heap. This time, real pain shot through her right leg. She clutched it and groaned in agony.

" You broke your ankle when you kicked that cop. Honestly, Ansatsusha, we taught you better than that "

Anasatsusha's head shot up at the sound of his condescending voice. Dr. Woo sat, hiding, in the corner of the dimly-lit room. He must have been watching her as she thrashed about in the throes of her nightmare. He rose and walked over to where she was, lying face down on the floor. He kicked her hard in the leg and moved nimbly aside, as she struck out at him in retaliation.

She glared fiercely at him. " Where is my sister? " she demanded.

" Oh, she is safe enough with her X-Men companion, my dear ", he answered, as he walked over to the door.

Pulling it open, Dr. Woo gestured at someone outside.

Ansatsusha watched as two of the biggest Japanese men she had ever seen, walked through the door and approached her. When they grabbed her, she fought hard and succeeded in tossing one fellow across the room. She grabbed the other man by the arm and let her power flow through her; she told the man's eyes to un-heal. He screamed in agony and let go of Asatsusha, clutching his face and stumbling blindly around the room. She didn't notice Dr. Woo slinking up behind her, but she did feel the sharp pinch of the needle he jabbed into her arm. Ansatusha turned on him, smacking the needle out of his hand. She balled up her fist, and leveled a well aimed punch at the doctor's kneecap, but her ferocious blow was suddenly blocked by a meaty hand. She turned instantly toward the hand's owner. Lying flat on her right side, she kicked out as hard as she could with her left foot, aiming for the man's midsection. Immediately, Ansatsusha heard the sound of ribs breaking; she smiled smugly at herself, feeling satisfied with the grunt she'd wretched from the man who'd stopped her punch. He staggered away from her, clutching his torso where her kick had landed. She turned back towards the bed, using it as leverage to help her clamber off the floor.

" You may as well stop this entire struggle, Ansatsusha ," exclaimed Dr. Woo.

" The ceremony is just over twenty-four hours away and you are _going_ to be there! "

" Fuck you, Woo ," snarled Ansatsusha.

She finally hauled herself off the floor, but the room began to spin; her vision became blurry. She barely had time to see another Japanese man stumbling blindly towards her, before the world began to go black. Ah shit, was her last coherent though, before the darkness engulfed her.

Translated entirely from Japanese.

**Chapter Eight**

Wolverine decided to help his teammate Rogue with the dishes (after all, it _was_ his turn). Smoke spiraled up from the fat cigar he held in his teeth, forming a large halo around his shaggy head, lending him the dubious look of an angel. He pondered his friend as he watched her wash the dishes wearing her ever-present gloves. The young woman's mutant ability allowed her to absorb the memories and psyche of any human she touched. In the case of mutants, Rogue absorbed their powers as well. Rogue's gift was a bittersweet and tragic one. It made her one of the most powerful mutants in the world; she had the potential to literally rule the Earth through superior might. But, ironically, she would never know anything as simple and endearing as the touch of another living creature. The slightest contact with her bare skin caused unconsciousness, coma, and, in one disastrous instance (which almost cost Rogue her sanity, but ultimately led to her joining the XMen), perilously close to death. Wolverine didn't envy her abilities even a little.

After he and Jubilee finished updating Professor Xavier about everything that had happened over the last few hours, Wolverine had gone to Mercy General Hospital. But there was no sign of Ansatsusha; she and Dr. Woo had disappeared. He had searched for her scent but, it had either been completely erased somehow (he doubted it!), or she'd never been there.

Finally, the Professor had decided to at least search for the young woman's whereabouts, using the help of a sophisticated, computerized mutant-tracking device called "Cerebro". It greatly amplified Professor Xavier's already formidable mental abilities, allowing him to psychically find mutants almost anywhere on the globe.

So far, the Professor wasn't having any luck, which meant either Ansatsusha was shielded, or she was dead. Wolverine hoped it wasn't the latter; that would be a complete waste of such a sweet piece of ass.

"Logan, ah really wish you wouldn't smoke that damn smelly thing in here."

Wolverine finished drying the plate in his hands and put it in its place in the cupboard. He gave the woman next to him an amused look

"Cajun gettin' on yer nerves again, darlin'?" he asked Rogue, smiling.

"There is nothing worse then th' smell of that nasty cigar of yours," she said, washing another plate, not bothering to answer his question. "And you know th' Prof doesn't like you smokin' in th' house."

"What Chuck doesn't know won't hurt me, _Skunky_."

He grinned, referring to the snow-white steak of hair that ran through the center of Rogue's sable tresses. In all reality Wolverine had always liked Rogue's unique hair, but she didn't need to know that.

Wolverine continued to dry dishes without looking up, but he felt Rogue bristle. Quietly, he chuckled to himself; she was always fun to bait, especially when it came to the subject of the handsome Cajun thief who was so enamored with Rogue. Yep, Remy Lebeau was a man good and truly smitten, and he pursued Rogue with the tenacity of a blood hound on the scent of a rabbit. Rogue might act like the Cajun drove her crazy, but Wolverine (along with the rest of the mutants in the Institute) knew she was not-so-secretly pleased by his attentions.

"Ah honestly don't know why you haven't quit that filthy habit, _Shorty_." Rogue's normally warm Southern drawl turned noticeably cool as she got her own dig in.

Wolverine snickered.

"What do y'all find so funny?" she demanded.

"You are," Wolverine smirked. "Any time that Cajun of yours steps outta line, you get all pissed off and pick a fight with anyone but him."

Rogue frowned. "Ah never said ah was angry with Remy."

"Yeah, you two are so vague when it comes to your relationship."

"We were talkin' about that discustin' cigar, Logan."

"I think you should just go kick the shit outta him and get it over with."

"Ah'm gonna kick the shit out of you if you don't put that cigar out."

_Snickt!_ A lone, middle claw on Wolverine's left hand appeared in front of Rogue's nose. He gave her a feral grin. "Yer welcome to try, darlin'," he menaced.

Rogue raised a lone eyebrow at him. Slowly, she raised the pot she had been scrubbing out of the sink; it was filled to the brim with sudsy water.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Skunk," Wolverine warned, as he backed away from Rogue and her pot. It was Rogue's turn to smile ferally.

"Y'all gonna put out that cigar; or am ah gonna have t' do it for you?" Using her appropriated ability to fly, Rogue began to rise into the air.

Wolverine stepped back and assumed a fighting stance. Before Rogue had any time to react, he spun the wet dish towel he was holding into a whip and snapped it at Rogue's backside, with all the force he could muster. The resounding _CRACK_ was almost deafening! Rogue let out a loud yelp and let fly the pot of water at Wolverine. He ducked as it sailed past his head, hitting the wall behind him with a loud _'sploosh!'_ He quickly inhaled a lungful of smoke, jumped up onto the cupboard, and blew it full, into Rogue's face.

"Missed me, darlin'," he grinned.

Rogue feigned a grab at Wolverine's cigar. When he moved to duck, she leveled a back kick at him, hitting him full in the side. He lost his balance on the slippery cupboard; flailing his arms as he toppled from his perch. Rogue didn't give him a chance to recover; she scooped up another pot-full of water and dumped it full over his head.

"Gotcha that time, sugah," she said smugly as she landed back on the ground.

"No fair," growled Wolverine. "And you got soap in my eyes."

"Ah have it on good authority that you'll heal."

_Wolverine, come to my office; I've found her._ Professor Xavier's thought-voice filled Wolverine's mind.

Rogue handed Wolverine a dry towel as he stood up. "That was my last cigar," he grouched resentfully at her.

"Ah certainly hope so," she replied with a smirk.

"You're just lucky the Prof needs me, or I'd teach you some _real_ manners."

Rogue grinned. "Ah suggest y'all pack a lunch," she said. "That might take you a while."

Wolverine stuck his tongue out at her as he left the kitchen to find the Professor.

**Chapter Nine**

Wolverine moved quickly and quietly through the shadows of the old Japanese monastery. He had finally managed to catch Ansatsusha's scent and was following it down a corridor lined with religious statues and mannequins dressed in ancient Japanese battle armor. He'd been cautious enough not to get caught; he was hoping to keep it that way.

Wolverine hadn't been surprised when the Prof had told him that he finally located Ansatsusha somewhere near China Town. Xavier had had a hard time pinpointing her exact location, she was being shielded. But Charles Xavier was an incredibly powerful telepath, and Cerebro enhanced that ability a thousand fold. There wasn't a whole lot anyone could keep from the Prof if he went looking hard enough. He had also suggested Wolverine bring along some of his team mates, but Wolverine turned him down. He always enjoyed a good brawl, and you couldn't have a real fun one with a bunch of team mates playing nurse maid.

When Wolverine finally got to China Town, he saw the old monastery squatting like the village pariah, alone on the hilltop away from the rest of the town. He would have bet his adamantium claws that this was where he'd find little miss "make Wolvie's jockey's dance", and made a bee-line for the place. He caught her scent after only a few minutes of tasting the air, and was now on his way to see what was what.

Finally, Wolverine stopped in front of a room, the door opened with a quiet hiss. He'd always liked how quiet Japanese doors were; they didn't creak like a bastard the way western doors did.

The room was completely dark, except for the dim light filtering from the hallway. Ansatsusha's scent filled his nostrils so Wolverine didn't need much light to locate her. Crouching down, he made his way stealthily across the small room, until he found her prone form lying bound and gagged on the floor. He felt her tense up and gruffly whispered, "It's me! Hold still while I get you outta this."

Adamantium claws _snickt_ed from their hiding place in his hands as Wolverine made quick work of Ansatsusha's bonds. Hands finally free, the young woman hauled back, and punched Wolverine in the face as hard as she could. There was a dull _clunk_ as fist bone met adamantium-covered skull. Wolverine grunted in surprise; Ansatsusha shook her hand and muttered a quiet curse.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, woman!?!" he snarled at her.

"_That_ was for the tazer, _konoyarou_!" she snarled back.

Wolverine sighed and rolled his eyes as he reached out to help her up. Suddenly he stopped, sensing Ansatsusha cringe from him, rather than seeing it.

"You're in pain," he rumbled low in his throat.

"Yes, it's my legs," Ansatsusha gasped.

"They broke them-"

"Because I ran away."

Wolverine let out a stream of curses as he turned to take a better look at Jubilee's sister. He couldn't see much in the dim light, but he could make out the way her legs were bent at odd angles. The bastards hadn't even bothered to cast them; they had just tied her up, tossed her in the room, and left her to her pain. Reaching out, Wolverine gently touched Ansatsusha's face.

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly

"_Domo_," she replied softly as she touched his wrist.

Wolverine blinked and removed his hand. "Well," he said as he dropped his gaze to her legs. "Guess I'll have to carry you out. Can you handle the pain?"

Ansatsusha dropped her eyes also. "I have a better idea," she said. "You can help me heal them."

Wolverine frowned. "Sorry darlin'," he said. "My healing factor only works for me, no one else."

"Actually, I think I can get your healing ability to teach my body to heal itself."

Wolverine frowned harder.

"I think that's why our bodies react to each other the way they do," continued Ansatsusha. She shifted uncomfortably and didn't meet Wolverine's gaze. His eyebrows rose, but he stayed quiet.

"The monks only taught me how to use my abilities to harm the body," she went on.

"They lied to me when they told me that I wouldn't be able to heal myself or anyone else. Touching you has convinced me that if I can break something, I can fix it."

"So, heal yourself and let's get outta here!"

Ansatsusha sighed. "I don't know how," she replied. "I think it's kind of like speaking a language. My abilities know the language of pain, but not the language of healing. If you put your hands on my legs, I think I can use your mutant ability to teach my body what to do."

Wolverine gave Ansatsusha a lecherous grin. "I'm more than willing to teach your body anything it's willing to learn darlin'," he said. "But this is hardly the time or place to-"

"I think we can control it!" Ansatsusha interrupted. "We now know how our bodies react to each other so we should be able to control ourselves." She gave Wolverine a haughty look. "At least, I know _I_ can!"

Wolverine snorted and put his hands on Ansatsusha's legs. "Get it done, quick!" he snarled.

Wolverine felt Ansatsusha's power pour into him, and then back out to flow into her legs. He could actually feel his healing factor combine with her's and begin mending torn ligament and shattered bone. It was a strange sensation, because he knew the bones and flesh being mended weren't his, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. In fact, it was getting less unpleasant by the second.

"You'd better hurry this up," Wolverine groaned. Goddamit, but this woman could make his innards sing.

"I'm trying," gasped Ansatsusha. She was beginning to pant, and make little moaning sounds. Wolverine didn't think she was aware that she was doing it.

Sweat broke out on Wolverine's brow and ran into his eyes. He fought the feelings of lust that began small, but increased like a rising tide, raging through his body. His muscled bunched while veins popped out on his heated skin as he grappled with his desire to give in and bury himself deep within Ansatsusha.

Wolverine was sure his blood was on fire; it damn well felt that way to him. "Hurry," he ground out between tightly clenched teeth.

Ansatsusha said nothing, but he could feel her still trying to mend her body, her moans of pleasure increased in intensity and volume as her pain receded and her pleasure multiplied.

"Fuck!" Wolverine cursed at her. "You're too loud, they'll hear us!" But it she didn't hear him.

As if his words were prophetic, Wolverine could hear footsteps coming towards the room. He heard them pause for a moment; then Ansatsusha moaned his name (this made Wolverine so hard he thought he was going to burst out of his goddamn pants!) and the footsteps began running towards them. Wolverine slid his hands up Ansatsusha's legs so he could scoop her up to flee. That's when he realized she was finished healing.

Suddenly, Wolverine could feel, not only his own desire but, Ansatsusha's flood into him as well. He could feel her body tightening as her ecstasy built in intensity and he knew the instant she lost all control. Reaching up, he covered her mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the scream he knew was coming. The instant he put his hand on her face, Ansatsusha drew one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked on it, hard! Wolverine was undone. Wave after wave of the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt washed over him, rendering him mindless of anything else but the sensations that wracked his body.

Vaguely, Wolverine could hear and smell the men that burst into the room. He became aware of Ansatsusha's body becoming wracked with the same unbelievable bliss he was now experiencing. Finally, unable to fight the roaring onslaught of their climax, Wolverine gave in, his bellow of release drowning out Ansatsusha's echoing scream as they both plunged into oblivion.

**Chapter Ten**

Awareness came flooding back, but Wolverine didn't open his eyes. Instead he let his other hyper-aware senses tell him what he needed to know about the room he was in. He realized he was bound, throat, wrists and feet, in some type of metal shackles. The slight tingling in his throat and limbs told him that the shackles were either electrified in some way or they were enchanted. Yeah, like magic could hold him! He almost snickered out loud. The fact that his throat was shackled told him that he was more than likely tethered to something. Probably a wall.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Wolverine scented the air. There was no strong smells or sounds right beside him, so that meant no one was standing near him. After studying the scents for a moment, he realized that there were at least a dozen men in the room, along with lots of incense, essential oils and burning candles. He didn't need to be a founding member of _Mensa _to know that somebody was preparing a ritual. He could smell Ansatsusha somewhere in front of him, and hear her breathing steadily. That meant she was probably still unconscious. Could control herself better than he could, eh? Hah! Yeah, instigating a monsoon-type orgasm in the middle of your enemy's stronghold had been a brilliant plan. Wolverine couldn't wait to tell her what he thought of _that _ingenious idea.

Suddenly, chanting began. Wolverine cracked his eyes open slightly so he could see what was happening. He did a quick survey to see if anyone was watching him; no one was. The men, all Japanese as far as Wolverine could tell, were dressed in monk's robes and standing, arms in the air, in a semi-circle around Ansatsusha. She was lying, unconscious, on an elaborately decorated alter.

Opening his eyes completely, Wolverine sat up and took stock of his shackles. He was indeed tethered to a wall by a throat harness, with his hands bound behind him, and his feet bound together. But, he was distracted as the chanting got louder and faster.

As Wolverine watched, two of the monks carried a large, clay urn over to the alter and sat it at Ansatsusha's feet. A thin stream of sickly green smoke spiraled out of the urn at the top and wound its way around Ansatsusha's sleeping form. As the monks chanted, the smoke became thicker and darker in color, until it began to take the shape of something sinister.

Wolverine didn't waste any more time. He eased one of his claws slowly out of its hiding place, sliding it under the shackle on the opposite wrist. There was no electrifying shock, so the tingling must be an enchantment. Wolverine pulled hard; the shackled gave slightly, but wouldn't break. He pulled again, harder, sweat beading his brow as he increased the pressure on the shackle. Finally, the enchanted metal on his wrist shattered.

Suddenly, Ansatsusha screamed, a terrified sound that turned Wolverine's blood to ice. He turned to see her flailing wildly at the smoky form floating above her. As he watched in horror, the smoke began to pour into her, through her nose and open mouth.

"NOOOO!" he roared.

The strangled sound of Ansatsusha's cries of pain and fear tore at him, driving him into a berserker rage. He was going to kill every last son of a bitch who dared lay a hand on her! Doubling his efforts to free himself, Wolverine tore at the bonds holding his feet.

The monks turned at his bellow and ran towards him. He shattered his bonds just as they reached him. They grabbed him, trying to subdue him, but he fought them off, adamantium sabers hacking through bone and flesh like it was no more than an oar slicing through water. The monks turned to grab the weapons that hung on the walls. Wolverine lunged at the monk nearest him; the man cried out, cringing away from the crazed mutant's onslaught. Instantly, Wolverine was jerked fiercely backwards and almost strangled by the collar around his throat. The chain tether had reached its full length and he had forgotten it was still bolted to the wall. Roaring in rage, Wolverine turned to attack the wall. Bits of stone and plaster flew from the bolt as he hauled the entire thing out of the wall. Using the chain as a weapon, Wolverine swung at the nearest monk, caving the man's head in with a single blow. Chunks of hair, blood and brain matter flew around the room as Wolverine pulled his make-shift bludgeon out of the man's ruined head and swung at another monk, who was swinging a wicked-looking blade at him. The man ducked and sliced his blade through Wolverine's unprotected thigh. Searing pain lanced through Wolverine as the blade cut deeply through muscle and bounced off his adamantium-sheathed femur. Swinging around with a deadly upper-cut, Wolverine buried his claws into the man's throat. He angled his fist upward and pulled the claws free, through the monk's face.

Ignoring the eyeball that still clung wetly to his fore-claw, Wolverine yanked the blade from his leg. His blood squirted hot and wet into his face, pumping his lifeblood past his head and into the air. Wolverine ignored it; he could already feel his healing factor begin to mend the carved mess that was his leg.

Another monk took advantage of Wolverine's distraction and buried a deadly _shuriken _into the mutant's upper arm. Wolverine spun on him, swinging the chain as he turned. But, this monk wasn't taking any chances. He had seen what had happened to his comrades and was throwing the stars from a save distance, or so he thought. Wolverine yanked the star from his arm and buried it, with deadly accuracy, between the foolish monk's eyes. The man fell over, a look of unmitigated surprise frozen forever on his lifeless face.

Monk after monk attacked Wolverine and monk after monk perished under the onslaught of his ruthless blades. Finally, after what seemed like hours (but was only mere minutes) Wolverine realized that the attacks had stopped. He stood there, his blood and the blood of the monks, coursing off him, as though he had just taken some kind unholy baptism in gore. He stared at the corpses littered about his feet.

"_WOLVERINE!_"

The mutant turned his gaze to the alter. There stood Ansatsusha; at least she looked like Ansatsusha; but she didn't smell like the woman he knew. Plus, her voice was wrong. Wolverine could hear her accent, but another, more ancient, evil voice, had joined hers. Wolverine felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He bared his large canines at the thing that had been Jubilee's sister.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled.

"_I HAVE MANY NAMES,"_ the thing answered. _"I HAVE BEEN CALLED MANY THINGS; BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW ME AS THE WOMAN, ANSATSUSHA."_

"That's the last name I'll be calling you, Bub," growled Wolverine. "But if it's a name you're looking for, how 'bout 'Dead Meat' 'cause that's what yer gonna be in about three seconds if you don't get the _fuck_ outta my friend, _right fucking now!!"_

"_NOW, NOW, MY FRIEND,"_ the thing cajoled. It gave Wolverine a toothy, toxic-looking smile that made his stomach clench.

"_WHAT WILL YOU DO TO ME?" _it asked. _"TO THE BODY OF THIS WOMAN THAT YOU HOLD IN SUCH HIGH REGARD?"_

As it spoke, the thing that had been Ansatsusha moved closer. Wolverine snarled low, under his breath, and stood his ground. He'd be godamned if he was going to let that _thing_ intimidate him.

"_YOU WOULD SMASH THIS LOVELY FACE?"_ the thing continued. _"YOU WOULD BURY YOUR CLAWS DEEP INTO THIS EXQUISITE BODY? WHAT WILL JUBILEE SAY WHEN YOU TELL HER THAT YOU HAVE SLAIN HER SISTER?"_

"She only just met her," growled Wolverine, shrugging. "I'm sure she'd get over it."

The thing that had been Ansatsusha laughed as it stopped to stand right in front of him. _"AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU HELD SOME SORT OF AFFECTION FOR THIS PERSON."_

Wolverine looked the thing in the eye warily. He knew what it was doing. It was testing him; trying to decide whether or not he would attack Ansatsusha now that it was in her. He gave it a feral grin

. "Sure I'd like to screw her," he said. "But then again, I'd like to fuck the entire mud-wrestling Playboy line-up from the year 2002, but you don't see me pounding down Hef's door."

Swinging his make-shift bludgeon, Wolverine aimed at the thing's legs. But, the thing that had been Ansatsusha moved fast, almost faster than Wolverine could register. It grabbed the chain, yanking Wolverine towards it, then right over its head, tossing the surprised mutant into the wall behind it. The wall gave a loud _crunch_ as Wolverine went sailing through it like it wasn't even there.

Rock, plaster and lots of dust swirled into the air as Wolverine launched himself back out through the hole he had made, and at the thing that had been Ansatsusha. The thing leapt into the air, leveling a spinning drop-kick at Wolverine. It struck him full in the chest and he was again knocked backwards. Wolverine landed on the alter, crumpling it under his weight.

"_BOW DOWN TO ME," _the thing that had been Ansatsusha ordered. _"AND I SHALL TAKE PITY ON YOU, AND MAKE YOUR DEATH A QUICK ONE."_

"Yeah," snarled Wolverine. "Like that's ever gonna happen!"

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH IMPUDENCE!"_ the thing raged.

Grabbing the trailing end of Wolverine's throat chain, it hauled the mutant to it with one powerful tug. Again, Wolverine felt himself soaring through the air, only to be stopped abruptly by a devastating punch to his face. Dazed, for a moment, Wolverine could only stare at the bare feet on the floor in front of him.

"_KISS THEM AND SHOW ME THE REVERENCE I DISERVE,"_ the thing that had been Ansatsusha commanded.

Wolverine leapt up, spinning away for the thing that had been Ansatsusha. Stopping to face it, he wiped the back of his hand across his bloody mouth. He spat out a couple of teeth; he could feel new ones growing in to take their place. Using one of his fore claws, Wolverine sliced through the collar around his throat. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. That was the last time that son-of-a-bitch would use it as a weapon against him!

"I'll show you reverence with my foot buried in your ass, bitch," he snarled.

Claws raised, he attacked the thing that had been Ansatsusha. It screeched in rage and pointed its hand at the assailing mutant. A blast of pure energy burst from the thing's fingertips, striking Wolverine and hurtling him backwards, through another wall. Searing, unimaginable pain tore over his body, and he could actually smell his flesh cooking.

Wolverine laid there for a minute and let his healing factor turn the pain into something he could manage. He pondered how he could get Ansatsusha back and get of the thing inside her. He didn't know how he'd do it, but he knew one thing. He had to stop whatever it was inside her. Sooner or later it was going to leave the monastery, and then after that, it would want to rule the world. They _always_ wanted to rule the world. And he was going to have to stop it! He _always_ had to stop it!

Rising from his position, Wolverine stumbled back through the hole that he had made in the wall. He raised his still-blistered hands at the thing that had been Ansatsusha in defeat.

"Alright, I give up," he growled in what he hoped was a defeated-sounding voice.

The thing smiled its toxic smile. _"PROSTRATE YOURSELF AT MY FEET AND BEG MY FORGIVNESS," _it demanded. _"IF YOU CONVINCE ME THAT YOU ARE REMORSEFUL, I MAY LET YOU LIVE."_

Biting his tongue, Wolverine said nothing as he knelt at the thing's feet. He had to buy some time to think. There had to be a way to stop that thing! Leaning forward, he kissed the feet that had been Ansatsusha's. Instantly, when his lips touched her skin, there was an electrical shock of pleasure that ran him and made him shudder. The thing that had been Ansatsusha gasped loudly. Wolverine blinked in surprise. It still worked! That funky, inside-churning reaction that he and Ansatsusha got when they touched affected the thing that was inside her too.

Wolverine got an idea. He reached back as far as he could, then swung his arm with all his might at Ansatsusha's rib cage. His claws dug deep. Ansatsusha's blood spurted, drenching him as the thing inside her screamed in mortal pain. It lunged away from him, gripping its side and stumbling around the room. Finally it fell to the floor. A puddle of crimson blood seeped across the floor.

"_W...W...WHAT HA...HAVE YOU D...DONE?"_ it moaned.

"I ain't done yet," snarled Wolverine running towards her.

He grasped the thing that had been Ansatsusha and kissed her passionately, willing his soul into her body. Instantly he could feel his healing factor flow into her, healing the mess he had made of her rib cage. He pushed harder, not knowing exactly what would happen, but hoping he might be able to catch the thing inside Ansatsusha off guard long enough for him to figure a way to force it out of her.

The thing that had been Ansatsusha began to shiver; its heartbeat sped up. Familiar sensations spread through Wolverine's body, but this time, instead of fighting against them, Wolverine deepened his kiss, embracing the feelings, trying to will himself into Ansatsusha's soul.

At first, the thing that had been Ansatsusha struggled against him, but soon stopped. Wolverine knew that the thing could feel him healing its wounds, and soon they would be mended. Using all his strength, Wolverine willed himself into Ansatsusha's soul.

It worked! Wolverine could feel his consciousness flow through Ansatsusha's body and beyond that. Bright light flared, blinding his senses, rendering him disorientated for a moment. Then the light faded and he could see again. He seemed to be floating in a sort of limbo. Eerie green light surrounded him on all sides; in the distance he could just make out what looked to be a floating boulder. It was coming towards him.

_Wolverine_

Wolverine started. What the hell was that?

_I'm over here, on the rock_

Wolverine turned. There, hands bound behind her back, was Ansatsusha. She was on her knees and she looked to Wolverine like she was fading. He floated cautiously towards the figure, wary of some kind of trick.

_Its not a trick, its me_ said the voice in his head. He tried to answer, but found he couldn't speak.

_Try thinking your thoughts at me _said the voice.

_Where is it?_ he demanded in his thought voice.

_Its still here somewhere_ It sounded to Wolverine like Ansatsusha's voice was getting weaker. _The light in here got really red for a moment and the demon began to scream. Then it fled in that direction...at least it was that direction when I was over there_ She gestured with her chin.

Wolverine had finally reached Ansatsusha. He was surprised to actually smell her scent, realizing it was actually her. Maybe a person's scent came from more than just their cloths and body, he pondered.

Cutting Ansatsusha's binds, Wolverine helped her to stand up and noticed he could just make out the shape of his hand through her arm.

_What's wrong with you?_ he asked.

_I think the more the demon is in my body, the more I fade_ answered Ansatsusha. _I don't think I have that much time left before it takes over completely..._

_**YOU!**_

Wolverine grabbed his head as pain knifed through his mind, sharp and loud. The demon's thought voice seemed to burst into his head like an explosion. Patterns of light danced in front of his eyes as he turned to see the creature possessing Ansatsusha's body.

What he saw looked like a beast from someone's worst nightmare. It was huge, seeming to fill the expanse he and Ansatsusha hovered in. It looked as though it was made up entirely of dull brown-and-green hair, thickly-matted. Tendrils of hair floated around the thing's body in huge clumps which waived aimlessly like the arms of some quasi-formed octopus. At the end of each arm was a hand, each bearing five long, deadly sabers Enormous, razor-sharp fangs filled its broad mouth; each ichor -covered fang oozed putrid-smelling venom. Its small eyes burned deadly red, filled with rancor and hatred. Wolverine could feel its loathing emanating off it in waves. Lifting his hands out in front of himself, Wolverine showed the demon his claws still dripping in Ansatsusha's blood.

_Well, Bub _his thought voice snarled_ let's dance_

Bellowing in rage, the demon hurled its arms at Wolverine. Wolverine willed himself out of the way, slicing down at the same time. The thing's bellow changed into a scream of pain as Wolverine sliced off two of its hands. He somersaulted backwards out of the way of a dozen more hands which flew at him. Again he swiped with his claws and again he lopped off two more hands.

_LOGAN, LOOK OUT!_

Ansatsusha's thought voice screamed the warning into his head too late. The hand came out of nowhere. Wolverine spun, willing himself out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. The demon's sabers buried themselves deep into his upper chest and arm. The hand twisted and Wolverine's mind howled in pain. He was sure that if it wasn't for his adamantium-covered bone, his arm would have popped off right then.

Suddenly, Wolverine toppled backwards as the hand buried in him came loose. He looked over and saw that Ansatsusha was using one of the demon's huge claws as a sword, and had severed the hand holding him. She turned and faced the thing that had possessed her, swinging her make-shift sword at it.

The demon howled in rage. It opened its maw and thrust its tongue out at Ansatsusha, cracking it at her like a whip. Venom flew off the tip of the tongue in gooey ropes, landing across Ansatsusha's cheek. She cried out as the viscous stuff seared into her face, leaving a painful burn. Wolverine wasted no time. He yanked out the hand still buried in his chest and shot forward, arms slicing through the air. He carved through the demon's tongue with ease, taking savage delight in the thing's wail of agony. It was a short-lived pleasure, as strings of poisonous saliva splattered across his skin, blistered his chest and arms. Wolverine's breath hissed from his lips.

Ansatsusha lunged at the demon, swiping her sword at another on-coming hand. She deftly chopped it off and deflected another arm speeding towards her, bent on impaling her onto its lethal blades. Wolverine admired how skilled the young woman was as a fighter; she was a warrior through and through. But he wasn't about to let her have all the fun!

On and on the three combatants battled. All three sported various wounds from their fracas, but none seemed to gain any ground. As he watched, Wolverine noticed that Ansatsusha seemed to be fading more and more. He had to do something!

The creature howled in rage and lunged at Ansatsusha, trying to capture her in its great toothy maw. The woman spun out of its reach, but just barely. She was close enough to it to stare it straight in the eye. The eye... The eye! Yes! That was it!

Wolverine had a plan!

Wolverine launched himself at the creature with all his strength. He raised both adamantium covered claws over his head, aiming for the demon's unprotected right eye. Slashing down with every ounce of strength in his body, Wolverine thrust his claws deep through the demon's eye and into its brain. There was a loud, wet POP as Wolverine tore through flesh, bone and gristle. Instantly the creature began to buck and spasm. It shrieked in mortal pain and flailed at Wolverine, burying one of its saber-tipped hands into Wolverine's back. It yanked the crazed mutant out of its head and flung him at Ansatsusha. Blood, hair and chunks of gore burst from the demon's body.

Ansatsusha grabbed for Wolverine as he tumbled by her. Again she hacked off the hand impaled in Wolverine's back; tearing it out and throwing it angrily back at the demon that had possessed her.

_Time to die, you bastard_ she though savagely at the creature.

And die it did. Screeching, howling and cursing the two mutants who dared to defy it; the demon bucked and writhed in pain as its life flowed out of it and into oblivion. Soon it faded and finally disappeared all together.

As Wolverine watched through eyes hazy with pain, Ansatsusha began to solidify before him. Suddenly, the world flared brightly, light bursting in his head. After a few moments, Wolverine could see clearly. He was back in the monastery and the pain from his wounds was diminishing as his healing factor did its job. He looked over to see Ansatsusha lying crumpled on the floor. Quickly, he hurried over to her, and gathered her up. Checking her carefully, he could hear her breathing steadily and could see that the wound he had given her side was healing quickly. He shook her gently.

"Ansatsusha," he said softly. "Wake up. Its over."

The woman stirred in his arms. She raised her head slowly and opened her eyes. She blinked at the bright light and looked Wolverine over carefully.

"Umm, Logan," she said in a horse voice. "Did you know you've got an eyeball stuck on your claw?"

**EPILOGUE**

Charles Xavier's Institute for the Exceptionally Gifted

Ansatsusha hugged her sister and gathered up her backpack. The two were standing in the grand front foyer of the Institute.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider staying?" pleaded Jubilee. "I really liked having you here. It's nice knowing I have a big sister around. Plus, Professor Xavier said you were welcome to stay for as long as you like"

Ansatsusha smiled. "You and your friends have been so kind to me, Jubilee," she said.

"But I've had my fill of teachers and living under someone else's rules. I really want to be on my own for a while."

"Oh, alright," conceded Jubilee, slightly grumpy. "But where will you go? Can I come with you?"

"Jubilation, you know you can't come with me," replied Ansatsusha. She reached up and ruffled her younger sister's dark hair. "But I will be back, and until then, I'll e-mail you every day!"

"Weeell, you'd better," grumbled Jubilee.

The two mutants embraced in a warm hug. "I'll see you soon," said Ansatsusha as she turned to leave. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kook Munder," said Jubilee as she watched her sister walk out the door.

Ansatsusha smiled as she stepped outside into the bright sunlight. A feeling of satisfaction and contentment washed over her. Finally, she had found the family she had craved and needed for so long, among the mutants of the Xavier Institute. They had all welcomed her with open arms, had made her feel wanted and she believed them when they told her that she would always have home with them. As she walked slowly down the driveway, she glanced over her shoulder to take another look at the place that had made her feel so welcome. She could see Jubilee waving at her from the open front door. She waved and blew her sister a kiss. Then she turned and walked the rest of the way to the end of the driveway.

Sitting in the street, riding the jet-black Harley Davison, was Wolverine.

She grinned at him. "Couldn't let me leave without saying goodbye?" she asked.

"Not exactly," replied Wolverine tossing her a helmet. "Hop on."

The two mutants roared away from the Institute, trailing a plume of grey smoke.

"Where are we headed?" asked Ansatsusha over the roar of the motor.

Wolverine looked over his shoulder and gave Ansatsusha a licentious grin. "The nearest motel room", he replied. "You and I have something to finish!"

Ansatsusha's laughter followed the two as they sped off down the road. Indeed they had business to finish and he definitely had things to teach her. But, now, she had all the time in the world, and these were some lessons she was more than willing and eager to learn!


End file.
